


Siren Lullabies

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [6]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lullabies, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Carol and Barb can hear someone singing a rock ballad in the halls of Volcano Rock City and try to investigate.
Relationships: Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s), Queen Barb/Carol (Trolls)
Series: Trollsona [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Kudos: 2





	Siren Lullabies

" _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
 _As if they thought of rain_  
 _I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain"_

Came the voice again, Barb and Carol pausing in a door way, ears twitching and swivelling in every direction while they tried to pinpoint the location. Carols hand left Barbs, blue and leopard print wearing troll scurrying quickly to the throne room door, pressing her ear against the heavy wood, a slow smirk lighting her face up slowly.

" _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
 _Where as a child I'd hide_  
 _And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_ "

"In here" the Carol whispered, already pushing the door open a crack to peek in while Barb zipped over, sliding on her knees to peek in through the crack below Carol. Both trolls looked at each other before pushing the door open as quietly as they could just a tiny fraction more only to melt. They ended up pushing the door open wider, melting against each other while they watched Maude sitting on a pile of cushions, surrounded by little Trollings, one sleeping across her lap. 

" _Whoa, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_ "

Carol made a little "aww"ing noise in the back of her throat, hands parting Barbs mohawk so she could rest her chin on the others head, swooning together while Maude kept sweetly singing the rock ballad like a lullabye, purple fingers combing through soft hair. Barbs smile softened, relaxing back against Carols chest, the queen cuddling backwards against one of her girlfriends. 

" _Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

 _Whoa, yeah_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Whoa, oh, whoa, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Ooh, yeah_  
 _Ooh, sweet love of mine_ "


End file.
